


All the Times I've Met You

by spacedust719



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: You keep running into Gwilym Lee





	All the Times I've Met You

Your mom was visiting you in London. You guys had a reservation at a restaurant nearby the used bookstore you were currently perusing. You had about half an hour to waste. Your mom was trying to find something to read on her flight home. You followed her around for a little while before you spotted the cookbook section. They interested you in general being a chef, but you also loved looking in old cookbooks to see the crazy stuff people used to do with food. You found one that looked like it was from the 1950’s.

“Jackpot” you mumbled to yourself. You started flipping through the pages. You stopped on one of your favorite things to find in these books. Random food items suspended in gelatin. There was a deep voice coming from above your shoulder.

“Don’t make that, yeah?”

You turned your head to see who was talking. There was gorgeous man with a beautiful crooked smile looking down at you. You smiled back and hoped the fact you were flustered by his dashing good looks and sexy voice was all internal.

You pointed at the picture in the book, “but the gelatin is is ham flavored. And look how well the peas decorate the edge. It also appears to be sitting on a bed of ham fat. Who wouldn’t want to eat that?” You looked back up at the man and laughed at the disgusted look on his face. “I don’t really want to make this. I just LOVE looking at the weird stuff people used to eat. It’s fascinating! I think my favorite gelatin related recipe I’ve seen is lime jello with cheese mixed in, topped with what is essentially tuna salad.”

His face distorted into an even more disgusted look, “that sounds truly terrible.”

“It really does! I’m not going to buy this book if you want to.”

He held his hands up to prevent you from handing it to him and laughed, “Just came here for books on baking. I know all I need to about savory gelatin.”

You laughed again. “Are you trying to learn to bake or just looking for new recipes?”

“New recipes.”

“What’s your favorite thing you've baked?”

He scratched his beard while he thought. You noticed how well the beard accented his face. You thought about how much you’d like to caress the space between his prominent cheekbones and his beard.

He hummed, “I’ve made a cake shaped like a hamburger.” He started patting his jeans pockets. “Damn, I’ve left my phone.”

Your mom popped around the corner, “Y/N” She obviously checked out the man next to you and smiled. “Have you read this? I know I’ve heard of it.”

You looked at the book in her hand, Lolita. “I’m not sure you’d like it.”

She looked at the cover, “Why not? What’s it about?”

You awkwardly looked back at the man, his eyes were huge and amused. “Broadly speaking, it’s about pedophelia.”

Your mom adjusted her hand so she was just barely holding onto the corner. “I think I'll find something else for the plane.” She disappeared again.

“Is that your mam?”

“Yes.” You were slightly distracting thinking about what your mom’s reaction would have been if you’d let her read that book.

“What are you shopping for, Y/N?”

You looked back up to noticed him smirking at you, “You caught that, did you?” He nodded. “I’m just browsing. We have a dinner reservation so we are killing time. I just like looking at cookbooks. Since you know my name, I think it’s only fair I know yours.”

“Gwilym.” He leaned against the bookshelf, “I’ll help you waste time. Since we keep discussing food, what is your favorite meal you’ve ever had?”

“Ugh, I know the exact meal. It was fresh hot pasta that was put in a wheel of parmesan cheese that had a bowl shape carved out. The hot noodles made the cheese melt till they were coated in cheese, then it was mixed with fresh vegetable plus scallops and shrimp. They but a balsamic glaze on the plate then scraped more cheese from the wheel on top.” You sighed, “damnit! Now I’m going to be disappointed when I can’t order that tonight. What is yours?”

Gwilym blinked at you a few times, “that sounds amazing. I can’t think of any food other than wanting to try that. Thanks.” You giggled at the sarcasm in his last word. “Maybe sometime I could take you to the restaurant where they served that, yeah?”

You bit the inside of your mouth and tucked your chin to your chest momentarily, “I’d like that. Only thing is the restaurant is in Savannah, Georgia.”

‘That creates a bit of a problem.”

“Hmm, just a bit. However…”

Your mom showed back up. “Sorry hon, we are already ten minutes late.”

You looked back at Gwilym as you followed your mom out of the store, “It was nice meeting you.” Gwilym gave you a more sad version of beautiful half smile. Once you were sitting down for dinner you realized you hadn’t actually gotten his number or given him yours. After discussing it with your mom, you decided not to return to the store. Twenty minutes had passed and it was unlikely he was still there.  Even less likely by the time you would get back.

  


============

 

About a month after you initial run-in with Gwilym, you had almost forgotten about him. Almost. You had tried making yourself forget because it seemed highly unlikely in a city of millions you’d run into him again. However, you could mostly picture how he would smile with one side of his mouth a little more than the other. You could almost hear his warm laughter. You could definitely remember the ocean blue eyes you wanted to stare into for hours. Get lost in them. You rested your head against a pole in the underground carriage on your morning commute thinking about how pathetic it felt to be pining after a man you spent maybe 5 minutes with. Something about him just got to you. It was like he was radiating comfort and warmth. You closed your eyes to try and picture his face clearly. You opened your eyes and thought you had accomplished this task. You hadn’t though. He was actually on the platform making eye contact with you. You snapped out of your daydreaming and stepped forward to get off the train. Gwilym smiled and walked forward as well. The doors shut in your face. Luckily another passenger had pulled you back enough so you didn’t get squished.

Gwilym extended his arm and made a goofy overly dramatic anguished face as he reached for you. You did the same as you pressed your hand against the glass. A rush of sadness hit you about not being able to make it to him. Gwilym’s face fell into actual longing at the same time. His hand was almost against yours on the other side of the glass as the train jerked forward. You watched him watch you slide away as the train moved into darkness. Moments ago you had felt pathetic longing for a relative stranger. It appeared as though you and Gwilym were on the same page if you couldn’t manage to be in the same place.

 

============

 

You had started looking for Gwilym everyday on your way to work. You’d never admit this to anyone though. You’d wait till the last second to step onto the train, watching everyone on the platform. Your eyes would meet blue eyes, but always the wrong shade.

After three unsuccessful weeks of this, you trotted out of the underground station and to a coffee shop for some liquid comfort. There was a large crowd blocking most of the sidewalk. You huffed as you tried to push your way through. There was a hand brushing against yours. It felt like a jolt of electricity was moving up your arm. You looked down and noticed it was a rather large hand. You heard your name and looked up into the eyes you had been searching for.

“Gwilym!” Others around you cheered his name as well. As quickly as he appeared, he was pulled away by a rather large gentleman that was extending an arm to hold you and the rest of the crowd back. The crowd swarmed in front of you as Gwilym was led into a large black car. He was politely waving to the crowd but his eyes were lingering on you until the crowd completely blocked him from your sight.

While you were disheartened by missing him again, you were encouraged that you ran into him again. If you were lucky, you’d run into him a third time. Hopefully, you’d actually be able to talk to him that time.

 

============

 

You were leaning against a stranger’s kitchen counter watching your friend, Liz, shamelessly flirt with the man who invited her to the party. As a catering chef, you rarely had weekends off. Liz invited you to come along. Normally you had to turn down invitations to go out. While a party at a house of a person neither Liz or you knew didn’t seem like your ideal night out, you figured you should pretend you had the semblance of a social life. Liz pressed herself against against Nick. She slipped her fingers between the buttons of his shirt. She was practically humming in his ear as she spoke. Nick seemed to be loving it. You refilled your glass and excused yourself. You felt like you were interrupting something that was about to turn very intimate. Perhaps if you took a time out on the balcony, they could fawn over each other and have it out of their system by the time you returned. There was barely any light on the balcony. You were startled by the tall figure in the corner you didn’t initially see.

You were shocked, “Gwilym?”

His jaw dropped, “Y/N!? Are you real?” He walked forward and started playfully pating all over your face and head.

You giggle, “I’m actually here! That is my face.” One of his long fingers accidently went up your nose slightly. You quickly shook your head and rubbing your suddenly itchy nose.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. That got weird. Please stay and talk to me.” Gwilym gritted his teeth and lightly held your shoulders.

“I am not going anywhere. We are finally in the same place.”

Gwilym made a gesture to invite you to sit on the bench on the balcony. He sat down next to you. “I was relieved when I saw you on the tube. I wasn’t completely sure you lived here. After I saw you, I started asking my friends if they knew any Y/N’s with your description. No luck.”

You bashfully looked over at him, flattered he had put effort into finding you, “I asked my friends the same thing. My friend Liz that’s inside helpfully told me she knows some Welsh people. We assumed you are Welsh by your name.”

Gwil nodded, “That is a correct assumption.” He looked over at you with a dubious look on his face.

“What?”

Gwilym squinted at you, “I’m still not one hundred percent convinced you’re real. I did have a drink earlier. Perhaps someone spiked it.”

You poked him in the side, “I’m real, Gwilym. See.”

“Hey!” he grabbed your hand to stop you from poking him. He held it for a second before placing it on your leg. “You can call me Gwil, if you’d like.”

“Okay, Gwil.” You smiled and turned on the bench so you could look at him while you spoke. You pulled a leg up onto the bench to tuck in under you. Your leg hit Gwil’s so you apologized.

“It’s perfectly fine… you can….nevermind.” He mumbled and looked timid.

“What were you going to say?” You gave a small smile and raised your eyebrows at him.

He bit the corner of his mouth, “I was going to say you can touch me, I don’t mind. I thought it would sound a bit forward.”

You adjusted your position again so you were now touching the side of his leg causing both of you to look slightly flustered. Gwil put his arm on the back of the bench. His hand was ghosting your shoulder. You glanced down at it. He started brushing his thumb against your shoulder. You grinned at him.

“I feel oddly drawn to you, Y/N.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” He earned another shy smile from you. You moved your foot that was on the ground so it touched his shoe at the same time you leaned into his hand on your shoulder. Gwil rubbed his thigh with the hand that wasn’t touching you.

“Can I be presumptuous?”

“Hmmm” You tapped your chin with your finger and pretended to be thinking hard about his question, “Not sure what you have in mind, but give it a try.”

Gwil moved his arm from the back of the bench. He hooked it under your thighs and brought your legs to rest on top of his lap. He held both hands up and hesitantly asked, “how’s this?” You bit your lip and snuggled in under his armpit. Gwil beamed. He draped one arm around your shoulders and rested the other on your shins. Gwil and you sat there talking for what seemed like minutes. Based on the number of subjects you discussed, it had to have been a few hours. You talked about your childhoods, various pets and family members, first crushes. He gave you a hard time about yours being Aladdin since he’s animated.

“Hey! I liked his smile and his little flop of hair that would come down.”

Gwil smirked, “my hair does that sometimes.”

You brushed a piece of hair that was flopping down on his forehead back. “You also have a great smile.”

That great smile spread across Gwil’s lips, “yours isn’t half bad either”. Gwil looked at your lips but his eyes didn’t match the tone of his sweet words. He seemed to be thinking of things your mouth could do other than smile. You looked at him through your eyelashes. Gwil lifted his hand from your thigh and brought it to your cheek. He brushed your cheek bone with his thumb as he leaned in. You took a deep breath in anticipation of your lips meeting. As soon as your noses touched, the door to door opened.

“Y/N! I need you.” It was Liz. A very drunk, crying Liz. She threw her head into your lap sobbing as you moved your legs off of Gwil. You started stroking her hair.

“What’s wrong, honey?”

More crying. All you could make out through the tears was “I ate fruit.”

You looked over at Gwil confused. You leaned over so your ears were closer to her. “Are you allergic to the fruit you ate?”

“No. I just ate the fruit. Now this.” She was shaking from crying so hard.

Gwil seemed to catch on. “There was a bowl of punch with all sorts of alcohol. There was fruit floating in it.”

“Aww Liz, are you a bit drunk?”

She sniffled, “I just want to go home and pet my cat.”

You chuckled, “Not a euphemism. She actually has a cat. Well, I assume she means it that way.” Gwil laughed.

Liz didn’t appreciate that. “Don’t laugh! Take me home. I feel sick and don’t want to do that here.”

You knew this meant you had about 15 minutes before she would most likely get sick. “Okay, we can go home.” You turned to Gwil, “Sorry.” You kissed him on the cheek.

About an hour later, you were sitting on the bathroom floor holding Liz’s hair back you realized once again you didn’t get Gwil’s phone number.

Back at the party, Gwil was asking everyone if they knew you or Liz.

You were both mentally kicking yourselves for letting the other slip away again.

 

============

 

You were catering some fancy movie business party in the ballroom of a hotel you could never afford to stay at. You were getting ready to assemble the desserts so the waiters could put them on trays and walk amongst the guests. You noticed someone leaning against the opposite side of the counter. You looked up to see an auburn haired man.

“Hey! Did you cook all the food tonight.” You nodded. He stole one of the chocolates off the counter. “It’s fucking delicious.”

“Hey! Thank you, but wait till I’m done!”

He scoffs, “But the chocolate is ready now!”

You couldn’t help laughing, “It tastes better all together. Give me five minutes.”

He pulled a stool over from against the wall. He propped his elbows on the counter and watch as you assembled the dessert. You slapped his hand when it started moving back to the chocolate.

“I’m Joe, by the way.”

“Hi, I’m Y/N.”

“One of my friends is obsessed with a Y/N. He barely knows them but it’s all he can talk about.”

You joked, “Us Y/Ns are very obsession worthy.” Joe laughed. “What’s his name? Maybe it’s me he’s obsessed with.”

“Gwilym Lee. Tall. Handsome. Looks like he should be a prince.”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?”

Joe quickly stole another chocolate, “yeah, you know him from that murder show?”

“Stop it! I know him from repeatedly running into him but never getting his phone number.”

Joe’s mouth hung open. “I’m calling him.”

“WAIT!!” You wiped your hands on your apron and got out your phone. “Give me his phone number before something stupid happens that prevents this from happening yet again.”

Joe laughed and entered the phone number into your phone. He then video called Gwil. Joe sounded super casual when Gwil answered, “Hey friend. I’m at this party. They have the best food…”

Gwil cut him off, “I love you mate, but I’m busy filming. I’m not really supposed to be on my phone right now. Is it something important.”

Joe shrugged, “I dunno. Is this important?” Joe turned the phone to face you. You smiled and waved at him.

Gwil’s whole face brightened on the screen. “Holy shit! Please give Joe your phone number!”

You laughed, “I already got yours from him. I’m about to send you a text.”

“Joe, you are my favorite person right now.” Gwil then addressed you, “when can I see you in person again?”

“Answer the text I just sent you and we can figure that out.”

Gwil smiled broadly, making a dimple on one cheek appear, “finally! Joe. I owe you. Y/N, I’ll text back as soon as the scene is done. Or will that be too late?”

“Gwil, I don’t really care what time you text me. I’m just glad you finally can.”

 

**Y/N : Hi Gwil, this is Y/N**

**Gwilym : All the times I’ve met you I’ve been too enamored by you to realize I needed to ask for your number. I promise to make it up to you.**

**Y/N : I look forward to it :)**

  
  



End file.
